


Lieumon Week: Silence

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't any need for words between them, and there is a great deal that they leave unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieumon Week: Silence

There is so much between us that we cannot say. If we succeed, if we live... there are too many questions we don't dare to ask. I'm almost too afraid to speak when his hand reaches out to me, and all I can do is press my lips to his, trying to communicate what I cannot say. Amon, Amon. Even in my own head I can't bring myself to call him by his true name. His scar shifts slightly as he smiles, and I believe that he understands what I want to tell him.

He holds me so tightly as he buries his face between my neck and shoulder. His kisses are hard and possessive and I pull him to me even tighter, my hands clutching at his back. He suddenly breaks the embrace and pushes me back down onto the bed, pausing only a moment to look down at me before he comes closer.

I lie there without moving, just breathing and watching him as he works. Slowly and deliberately, he undoes every button on my shirt, carefully smoothing it back, his hands running over my chest. He moves down further, skimming over my stomach, and my breath catches as he gently mouths me through my pants. I can feel the heat of his breath through the fabric, and harden even further against his lips. With another smile, he undoes my belt, easing pants and underwear down over my hips and off my legs.

He opens his arms then, inviting me in, and I sit up to meet him. My turn. I take off his clothing quickly, hungry to have him naked beneath my hands. He runs teasing fingers up my cock as I undo buttons, and leans in to kiss me. Finally, his shirt and pants are off, and we sit there for some long minutes. All know is soft hands, the heat of his body, and kisses that steal my breath away.

Finally, he's turning me to press himself against my ass, and without words I know what's coming. On hands and knees, I grind back against him, and he laughs as he reaches for the lube that never leaves our nightstand. His fingers are stretching me, hot and wet, but he knows what I want and he moves quickly. Then he's filling me, pushing in deeper and deeper and I sigh, leaning back into that contact.

It's perfect, he's perfect, and there is nothing that can compare to that sensation as he buries himself in me. He pauses there, bending forward to press against my back. One hand braces himself on the bed, and the other is wrapped around my chest, holding me tightly to him. He sets the rhythm we know so well, rocking back and forth, his breath puffing against my neck. His fingers slide down my chest, over my stomach, and finally wrap around my cock.

Soon, his pace is picking up, faster and faster. I push back against his cock and thrust forward into his hand, lost in a flood of sensation. I come first, spilling over his fingers, and I can feel my ass tighten around him even further. He groans, and I can feel the orgasm sweeping through him. He buries himself in me one last time, collapsing against my back as he comes.

He finally pulls out and rolls away, over onto the bed beside me. His legs twine with mine and he pulls me forward for another long kiss. It's more slow and lingering than before, and he leans his forehead against mine when he has to break away to breathe. He hardly seems to know what to do with his hands and they run over my shoulders, down my arms. Finally, I catch one and hold it gently, pressing it to my chest. I know what he's trying to say.


End file.
